jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Spaceballs
Spaceballs ist eine US-amerikanische Star-Wars-Parodie von Mel Brooks aus dem Jahre 1987. Handlung thumb|left|Lord Helmchen. Da dem Planeten Spaceballs die Luft in der Atmosphäre ausgeht, beschließt Präsident Skroob, Prinzessin Vespa vom Planeten Druidia durch Lord Helmchen (engl. Dark Helmet) entführen zu lassen, um ihren Vater, König Roland, erpressen zu können. Er hat nämlich vor die Luft aus der Atmosphäre von Druida abzusaugen, die jedoch von einem Kraftfeld geschützt ist. Er braucht also Zahlenkombination zum öffnen des Feldes ("12345", die selbe Kombination verwendet auch Präsident Skroob an seinem Aktenkoffer), die ihm König Roland verraten soll. Inzwischen soll die eingebildete Prinzessin Vespa mit Prinz Valium, dem letzten Prinzen der Galaxis und einer ziemlich langweiligen Person, verheiratet werden. Sie weigert sich jedoch, rennt während der Trauung aus der Kirche und flieht zusammen mit ihrer Roboterzofe Dotti Matrix in ihrem "Mercedes-Benz-2001 SEL-Raumschiff". Kurze Zeit später wird ihr Raumschiff von Lord Helmchens gigantischen Raumschiff mit einem Magnetfeld festgehalten. König Roland bittet daraufhin Lone Starr, seine Tochter zu befreien, und dieser willigt ein, da er noch Schulden bei dem Bösewicht Pizza Mampf (engl. Pizza the Hutt) hat, und ihm eine Belohnung von 1.000.000 Spacedollar winkt. Also nimmt er zusammen mit seinem Kumpel Waldi, einem Möter ("halb Mensch, halb Köter") in seinem Weltraum-Wohnmobil die Verfolgung auf. Als sie das Kommandoschiff erreicht haben, feuert Lone Starr ein großes Glass Marmelade auf die Sensoren ihrer Gegner ab (engl.: "They jammed our radar!"; "Sie haben unser Radar blockiert" – eine Zweideutige Aussage, denn 'jam' heißt auch 'Marmelade'). Während ihre Entführer "blind" im Weltraum driften, gelingt es Prinzessin Vespa und Dotti Matrix sich über eine Leiter an Bord von Lone Starrs Wohnmobil zu begeben. Nach erfolgreicher Flucht müssen die Vier auf einem Wüstenplaneten notlanden, da ihnen der Treibstoff ausgeht. Dort werden sie von den Jawa-ähnlichen Sieben Zwergen gerettet und zu Yoghurt gebracht, der Lone Starr in das Geheimnis des "Saftes" (engl. the Schwartz), einer übernatürlichen Macht, einweiht und ihm einen Ring gibt um diese ausüben zu können. thumb|left|Soldaten der Spaceballs beim "Durchkämmen" der Wüste. Mittlerweile haben die Spaceballs die Fährte der Prinzessin wieder aufgenommen und Lord Helmchen lässt die Wüste "durchkämmen" um sie zu finden. Schließlich lockt er sie mithilfe von Hypnose ("Hypnosaften") zu sich und flieht mit ihr. Lone Starr und Waldi nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Lord Helmchen droht nun König Roland, Prinzessin Vespa ihre alte Nase, die sie vor ihrer Schönheitsoperation trug, wiederzugeben, wenn er ihm nicht den Code für den Schutzschild verrät. Lord Helmchen fliegt, nachdem er die Kombination erfahren hat, ebenso wie Lone Starr, der die Prinzessin inzwischen befreit hat, nach Druida. Dort verwandelt sich das Kommandoschiff der Spaceballs in eine riesige "Weltraum-Putze" mit einem Staubsauger, mit dem die Luft abgesaugt wird. thumb|left|Die "Weltraum-Putze" der Spaceballs. Lone Starr kann mit Hilfe des Saftes den Schalter des Staubsaugers von "saugen" auf "Blasen" umstellen, und begibt sich an Bord der "Putze" um sie zu zerstören. Am Selbstzerstörungsknopf kommt es zu einem Lichtschwert-Zweikampf zwischen Lone Starr un Lord Helmchen, indem sie mit ihren Saft-Ringe Energieklingen generieren. Lone Starr kann seinen Gegner mithilfe des Saftes besiegen, worauf dieser auf den Selbstzerstörungsknopf fällt. Die Helden können im Weltraum-Wohnmobil entkommen, bevor die "Weltraum-Putze" explodiert. Lone Starr, der um die Hand von Prinzessin Vespa anhielt, darf diese nicht heiraten, da er selbst kein Prinz ist, aber am Ende des Filmes wird ihm von Yoghurt erzählt, dass er ein "waschechter Prinz" sei, und er kann gerade noch die Hochzeit von Vespa und Prinz Valium verhindern. Personen Lone Starr Der mittellose Outlaw Lone Starr ist der Held der Geschichte und eine Parodie auf Luke Skywalker und Han Solo. Er zieht mit seinem Kumpel Waldi in seinem Weltraum-Wohnwagen durch die Galaxis. Auf dem Nummernschild des Wohnwagens steht "I love Uranus (Ich liebe Uranus)", was sich im Englisch so anhört wie "I love your anus (Ich liebe deinen Anus)". Waldi der Möter Waldi (engl.: "Barf the Mog") ist der Kumpel von Lone Starr und ein Möter - halb Mensch, halb Köter (im Englischen ein Mog, "half-man, half-dog"). Waldi ist ängstlich, dick und verfressen und eine Parodie auf Chewbacca. Prinzessin Vespa Prinzessin Vespa ist die Tochter König Rolands und eine Parodie auf Prinzessin Leia. Sie ist verwöhnt und zickig, weshalb es oft Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen ihr und Lone Starr gibt. In einer Szene trägt sie die berühmte Schnecken-Frisur Prinzessin Leias, doch dann stellt sich heraus, dass es sich nur um Kopfhöhrer handelt. Lord Helmchen Lord helmchen (engl.: Dark Helmet), der Darth Vader nachempfunden ist, wurde in seiner Figur sehr ins lächerliche gezoggen. Er ist kleinwüchsig und trägt einen rießigen Helm. Er macht im Film die meisten Gags, die nicht selten mit seinem Helm zu tun haben. Dot Matrix "Dotti" ist Prinzessin Vespas persönliche Roboterzofe und eine Parodie auf C-3PO. Dotti wurde mit einem lautstarken "Jungfrauenalarm" ausgestattet, der im Film aktiviert wird, als Lone Starr und Prinzessin Vespa sich zu nahe kommen. Yoghurt Yoghurt ist eine Parodie auf den Jedi-Meister Yoda und wird von Mel Brooks selbst gespielt. Um den kleinen Saft-Meister darstellen zu können, muss er im Film auf den Knien herumrutschen. Yoghurt ist das Oberhaupt der Sieben Zwerge, einer Parodie der Jawas. Er verdient sich sein Geld mit dem Vertrieb von „Spaceballs“-Merchandisingartikeln. Präsident Skroob Präsident Skroob ("Skroob" ist das Anagramm von "Brooks") ist Präsident des Planeten Spaceball und wird ebenfalls von Mel Brooks gespielt. Weitere Charaktere *'König Roland', gespielt von Dick Van Patten, ist Prinzessin Vespas Vater und herrscht über den Planeten Druidia. *'Colonel Sandfurtz' (engl.: Colonel Sandurz, Anspielung auf "Col. Sanders", Gründer von Kentucky Fried Chicken) ist der Kommandant der Spaceball I, dem Kommandoschiffs der Spaceballs. Er wird von George Wyner dargestellt. *'Major Arschloch' (engl.: Major Asshole), gespielt von Jim Jackman, schielt unwahrscheinlich stark; genau wie sein Cousin, Obermaatschütze Arsch Philipp Arschloch, ein Bordkanonier der Spaceballs. *'Michael Winslow' erscheint als Radartechniker, was ihm Gelegenheit zu allerlei merkwürdigen Geräuschen bietet. *'Prinz Valium ist der letzte Prinz in der Galaxis und eine absolute Schlafmütze. *'Pizza Mampf' (engl.: Pizza the Hutt) ist ein Bösewicht in Form einer riesigen lebendigen Pizza. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Parodie auf Jabba den Hutten und die Fastfood-Kette Pizza Hut. Hinter den Kulissen Für das Kostüm von "Pizza Mampf" wurde echte Pizza verwendet, die sogar für den Dreh kochend heiß gemacht wurde, um die Pizza zum "Blubbern" zu bringen. Filmplakate Bild:Spaceballs-Poster-01.jpg Bild:Spaceballs-02.jpg Bild:Spaceballs-03.jpg Quellen *''Spaceballs'' *''Das Offizielle Star Wars Magazin Ausgabe #44''